


The Farm: In the Space from Eve 'til Morn

by B_Radley



Series: The Laughing Beskad [15]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Canon Compliant, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Pain, Remembrance, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: On Saleucami, a family remembers brothers, friends, and lovers.





	The Farm: In the Space from Eve 'til Morn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Farm: The Night is Far Spent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732359) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



The huntress looks down at the hunter in the bright morning light of the bucolic world. She runs her fingers lightly through his gray hair. He stirs, but does not wake. The remembrance of his past; the loss of his wife and son, had stirred a re-affirmation of life and light during the night. Their traveling companion and fellow insurgent, Dani Faygan had pushed them both towards the small guest bedroom. "This is your night, loves," she had said, her warm smile moving over the crimson skin of her face. "Besides," she says, the smile morphing into a smirk, "I am thinking Cut and Suu might like the variety." 

Ahsoka Tano, once known as Snips, and once and again as Runt, by the man laying next to her, sighs. She moves out of the bed. She looks at her vest and leggings, hung with her weapons on the floor. She smiles and picks up the weapons at least.

She spies a short, hand-me-down robe on the back of the door. She Smirks as she pulls on the floral printed garment. _Probably not Covenant's style._

She walks out into the common room. Suu Lawquane hands her a steaming cup of caf. The true head of the farmstead smiles at the warrior. Ahsoka returns her smile carefully, unsure of her place here. 

Covenant had told her that it had taken a long time for Suu to forgive him for J'ohlana's death. She didn't blame him; just the loss of the young woman who was like a sister was too painful.

Ahsoka shakes her head. She had been warmly welcomed by Cut and Suu, as well as their children, Shaeeah and Jek, when they had arrived in the early evening before. The small, loving family had given Dani and Ahsoka a meal; while giving Bryne space to walk up and pay homage to the young woman lying under the small tree on the rise. They had then pushed them in the direction to follow.

A young woman wed to one, but family to all here.

"So what do you need me to do Suu?" Ahsoka asks. The older woman pulls her into an embrace. She pulls the binding of her lekku off and allows the tips to twine with Ahsoka's. 

Fulcrum, another of her names, allows her eyes to widen at the motion. She rests her forehead on Suu's. _Family._

"Not a damned thing. It is kind of quiet. Your hunter has volunteered to cook dinner. There is breakfast warming in the oven for you that he fixed last night."

Ahsoka Smirks as she thinks of the hunter and his innate cooking skills. Suu sees the look in her eyes. She grasps the huntress's hands. "Are you okay, dear?" she asks. 

"Yeah, Suu." She smiles. "I am so glad to meet you, after hearing so much about you and Cut and the kids."

Suu reaches up and kisses her cheek. "I am so glad to meet one who has meant so much to Tal." The ex-Jedi smiles at the name. His name that she first knew him as. The two women break apart. Suu walks over to the oven and pulls out the meal, a simple egg and meat dish that he has made for her before.

She is mostly successful at not inhaling her two portions. "You said it was quiet. Anything that I can help with?" she asks again. "Well, no. You are our guests. I think that Dani wants you and the boy to relax." Ahsoka smiles gently at the name. "I think that we might even spoil you."

"Not used to being spoiled." she says. She jerks her thumb at the door. "He has tried. But we generally wind up spoiling each other."

 _Like I never heard that before from someone who loves him,_ Suu thinks. 

"Well, I am pretty sure that your hunter might could help Cut dig an irrigation ditch."

"Well, I could do that, too. I am not averse to manual labor."

Suu rolls her eyes. "What part of 'our guest' are you not getting, 'Soka?"

"The part about sitting on my ass not doing anything." 

"We probably shouldn't be out there when our men are digging ditches. There will probably be preening and posing. The ditch will never get dug," the older woman says, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

Her eyes narrow as their laughter fades. "I heard that you can fix things." Ahsoka looks down. "That's what I hear," she says with a slight smile. 

"Come on, cutie," the Twi'lek says in her accented voice. "Let's get changed and see how you are with your hands."

She Smirks. "I'm pretty good. Ask Dani or the boy."

Suu takes her arm in hers and gives her an arch look. "Might test that out, sometime, _cyar'ika_." Ahsoka smiles at the endearment, clearly a product of her husband's imprinted culture.

~+~+~+~+~+

The two women walk out into the yard. They both smile and look at one another as they spy Dani and the two kids off a short distance. Ahsoka is amazed at the joy on their faces. Dani is kicking a boloball, keeping it in the air, bouncing it from the sides of both feet to her knees, to her head, and back again. 

All while laughing and keeping the ball away from the young half-Twi'lek girl and the younger boy. She notices Suu watching with the beginnings of tears in her eyes. 

Both of the two have nearly surpassed the Zeltron in height. The giggles from the three, the unabashed joy on Dani's face, cuts through Ahsoka's heart, as she thinks of what Dani has given up to fight her fight.

What she has had taken from her in that fight, as well. She feels Suu take her hand and gently pull her away from the trio, just before Jek and Shaeeah tackle Dani from both sides. The sound of the laughter increases as they wrestle. Suu rolls her eyes. "Looks like their Aunt Dani will be in charge of baths tonight," she says with a grin.

The two women stop in the barn. Cut Lawquane stands at the tub, working on the valve. He gives a wry grin that makes her heart leap with memories. "Good morning, Commander," he says. A look passes between husband and wife. Ahsoka's heart clinches further when she sees the look. She looks Cut in the eye. "My name is Ahsoka, Cut. Commander Tano is dead, these five years or so." She walks over to him and takes his hand in hers. She kisses his cheek. "Thank you for allowing us to visit. I know it is hard, given what we do."

He gives a warm, but reserved grin. One that brought back so many memories. "Okay, Ahsoka. It is my pleasure to help a Jedi that I have heard so much about from so many of my _Vod'e_ who have passed through." He reaches over and kisses her cheek. "As far as 'allowing' you to stay, Tal is family. He and his are always welcome here. You are both _Vod'e_."

Her eyebrow markings rise, but she says nothing. She sees another look pass between the couple. "Come on, girl. Let's get to work. Tonight we might get some steam on those muscles with a little Lawquane and Blackthorn-Wren family tradition, now that my man fixed the tub. Tal said you both were pretty stiff." Her eyes twinkle. "Of course, from what we heard last night, you are both probably plenty loose, now."

Ahsoka looks down, a soft smile on her face. "Sorry," she whispers.

It is Cut who puts his fingers under her chin and raises her eyes to meet theirs. "Don't be," he says softly. "It is good to hear you both living." He smirks. "Of course, your Dani is quite energetic, as well. But we old folks gave her a run for her money."

Their laughter rises together. "The kids are probably getting an education," Ahsoka says, wiping her eyes. "Ah, they grew up on a farm. Plus, Jo and your hunt-brother didn't exactly pay attention when they were together. They were so lost in one another. Those two got an education just watching between the cracks in the barn."

He kisses Suu. "Gotta run. That ditch ain't going to dig itself." 

"Feel free to wake the boy and get his ass out to help," Ahsoka says. He smiles and nods. Suu pulls her to the back of the barn. Her eyes widen at the speederbike lying in pieces near a worktable.

Memories come flooding back. Of a young woman, on her own for the first time ever, cursing her inability to not see through a bad deal on a similar vehicle. Her naïveté those first few days and weeks after leaving the Temple.

After leaving the only life she could remember. 

Suu sees the emotions playing over her face. She pulls the hands into her own. She steels herself to ask the question that she needs to ask. 

"Ahsoka?"

The younger woman starts. "Yeah?" Suu's blue eyes look into her own. "Why did you call out Rex's name last night in your sleep?" She touches the wing marking on the orange cheek. "I heard you cry out last night after the both of you, uh, settled down. After we had settled down."

The taste of ashes comes back to Ahsoka's mouth as she sees last night's dream. Her mind flows back to her dreams of the previous night. Dreams of a brother; her best friend, aiming his blasters at her on a burning world. The flash in her eyes as he pulls the triggers.

~+~+~+~+~+

Cut watches the former Jedi continue to dig as he sips from the water bottle. He stretches as his aging muscles begin to tighten. 

Croft, _no, Covenant_ tires, but he continues to work. The sweat rolls off of the ex-Jedi's shirtless back and shoulders as he shovels the dirt from a hole that he is waist deep in. Cut reaches down and hands him the bottle. "Take a break, King," he says, using another name. _The Storm-King._

Cut reaches down. He shakes his hand as Covenant sips from the bottle, watching it. Finally, he grabs the proffered hand and pulls himself up. 

They sit as Cut pulls out wrapped bread, cheese, and fruit. As he eats, he watches the Jedi. He sees him looking back at the house and barn. Cut smiles as he realizes that he is not just looking at the grave on the hill, as he did the last time he was here.

"Hey, King." He takes a deep breath. "Have you told Ahsoka about seeing Rex a couple of years ago?"

Covenant finishes chewing. "Yeah. I told her that he was alive then. She had been comming him every so often, before, but she continued to try. I didn't tell her about Gregor. I told her that Rex intended to hide."

Cut nods. "I think she is afraid that he is dead now. Lot could happen in a year or so, especially if you're a clone in this galaxy." His eyes sadden. "Or she may just feel like you do, that he deserves his rest."

"She hasn't tried in a while."

"We don't know where they are, either," Cut says. "I keep my ear to the ground about any _Vod'e_. I think the Empire finally discharged all of them, after what happened on Zeltros a few months ago."

Covenant grins as he thinks about the perpetrators of that 'what happened on Zeltros.' One who is being buried under two children as they tackle her; the other talking and working with this man's heart. Two strong women, working together for the first time. Forging a strong bond.

Not to mention exploring some of Zeltros's fertility rituals together, as well as exorcising a few demons from their pasts. 

Of helping to free another brother from his past. A past that included killing his Jedi General at the uncontrollable urge of the chip. A strong woman who the brother had loved. A woman who was one of the first Jedi to fall in Order 66. A General slightly older than he was, but one he and his Master had known well.

He shakes his head. "What was Rex to her?" Cut asks.

Bryne Covenant smiles. "Her best friend."

~+~+~+~+~+

Ahsoka pointedly ignores the look of the other woman, just as she has ignored the question. Her deft hands fall into the rhythm of muscle memory. She smiles wistfully as she thinks of the final months of her teenaged years, repairing the repulsor of some piece of farm equipment that had injured its owner, a beautiful young woman, on a farming moon.

_Where she was meant to be._

She remembers the young woman's crush. She places the final piece and tightens up. "Here goes," she says to Suu. 

She watches the repulsor unit rise. Suu smiles. She takes the tool from Ahsoka's hand and takes them both in her own, ignoring the grease. She rubs her thumbs idly over the backs of the strong, battle and work-roughened hands.

Ahsoka moves to pick up another tool. Suu refuses to let go of her hands. "Come on girl. I am not getting any younger." Her eyes fall. "Rex is our brother. He saved Cut. He and Cut saved us all from a bunch of clankers." Ahsoka frees her right and brings her fingers to the Twi'lek's eye; wiping the tears. "Did you ever see a scar on his chest?"

The ex-Jedi commander nods. She remembers coming on a few of the Torrent Company HQ element on a hot day at a small creek. She remembers her eyes widening as she saw more than just the crater on his chest. She smiles. _Not sure who blushed more. Me or the troopers. Both of us from cultures who supposedly had little nudity taboos._

She had not caught a glimpse of anything on Rex. Despite nearly spraining her neck as Jesse turned her around and shoved her gently away.

"He got it here. From a sniper."

Ahsoka digest this. Suu continues as she idly picks up tools and pieces where the young woman has dropped them. "They were looking for some Seppie big-wig. His troopers brought him in."

She takes a deep breath. "He saw Cut. He wasn't angry, but he took Cut to task for deserting. They argued back and forth."

Ahsoka's eyes widen as she thinks of her by-the-book Captain. _At least at that time._

Suu is struggling to find the words as memories cascade. Ahsoka edges closer and takes the wife and mother in her arms. "I thought that Rex was going to take him away from me. The man who had taken me in after the kids' father deserted, was going to be shot down like a dog."

Ahsoka feels the tears dampening her top. She rubs her hands on the smooth back; careful of the lekku. "I was prepared to kill him. I had poison that I used against pests. I was going to put it in his drink."

Ahsoka is shocked, at the thought of this gentle woman perpetuating murder. She smiles softly, despite the subject of the conversation. _She would do anything to protect her own._

"I couldn't. I couldn't," she repeats. "I saw the love and respect in Cut's eyes for his brother. I understood him more than I had before in that moment. I understood that bond."

"The other thing was that I saw it in Rex, as well. I saw him torn at his duty, and at having what Cut had."

"I was forever grateful. I vowed that any of his brothers that wanted it, would have sanctuary here. Even if it was just a place to stay and lay their heads."

"It is why we welcomed Gregor here. He was.... _is,_ so broken. It is one of the things that impressed me most about your hunter, when Jo brought him here. Of his care for Gregor. Of his acceptance of him as Jo's responsibility."

Suu can feel the slight smile from the ex-Jedi against her shoulder. Ahsoka laughs when she feels Suu wiping her nose against her top. "So why did you dream of Rex last night?"

Ahsoka is silent for a moment. Suu pulls her head off of the warrior's shoulder and gazes at her. "I don't know," the huntress says. One corner of her mouth quirks upward slightly. "I don't dream as much about the bad times. Maybe I am just too busy."

She has looked away, so she doesn't see the eyeroll from the older woman. "Yeah, that's it," Suu says dryly. 

The other side of Ahsoka's mouth quirks up. "Yeah, I know. A certain smartass might have something to do with it. I at least don't dream of his death anymore." Her eyes harden. "At least not in the past."

"It may be this place, Ahsoka," the mother says. "Rex is a part of our family. We miss him, but we understand why he doesn't come around. He wants to protect us."

"Probably why we won't stay long," Ahsoka says. "No. You should be alright. CorSec ships come here all the time. You were careful about walking here from the port. You should stay here a few days. Rest from the fight, Fulcrum."

Ahsoka nods absently. "So what was the dream?" Suu asks again. 

"Something that didn't happen. Rex killing me on Mandalore when Order 66 came down."

"I remember that time. Cut went a little crazy. There were no Jedi around, but I could tell something was wrong."

"What did you do?"

"I hit him in the head with a frying pan." Ahsoka laughs as she thinks of a young diner-owner on Alderaan. "Never had another problem from him."

Ahsoka's laughter stills. "Rex had already had his chip removed. I think that there was one other clone who did," she says. She remembers the angry, one-eyed clone kissing her as they parted, almost a year ago. Just before Covenant and she found each other.

They both fall silent as they remember the dead. As they remember those who had lost control.

Suu stands, as they realize how many hours have passed. Passed talking and laughing. She realizes that most of the speederbike is back together. She pulls the warrior up. "Come on. Let's get a little cleaned up. Think that the chef has already put the nuna in to slow roast. Probably about done. We'll get ready for the 'family tradition.'

They clean the tools up and walk back to the house, hand in hand. Memories of one dear to them, fresh in their minds.

One of them thinks of trying to contact the dear one again. She makes a decision. _He deserves his rest for a while longer._

~+~+~+~+~+

Cut and Bryne are walking back from the south pasture in the dimming light. Bryne's eyebrows raise as they hear bright laughter coming from the barn. 

Cut smiles and gently pulls him towards the barn. His eyes widen and memories cascade as he sees the inside.

Small lanterns are hung from the rafters, providing a dim, warm light. He smiles gently at the food and whiskey laid out on the table within easy reach of the tub. Steam wafts from the tub.

It is the sight before the tub that takes his breath away. Two women standing in front of the tub. Both clad in light, long skirts and brief tops. 

He walks up to Ahsoka. He realizes he has been holding his breath. She giggles and pokes him in his chest, causing him to release the breath. He looks at Suu, who has taken Cut in her arms. 

"Bath Night?"

"Yep," she says, her pink face flushed as Cut moves his hands down. "Figured it was time." She reaches over and touches his cheek. "J'ohlana would not begrudge you living, King," she says.

They are silent as they remove their clothing and climb in the tub. Or at least Cut and Suu climb in. Ahsoka and Bryne drink each other in. "Come on, kids. Get in."

They are treated to the squeak from the powerful huntress as Covenant seizes her by her hips and swings her into the tub. He joins her a half-second later. "I have missed this, Suu. Thank you."

His eyes narrow. "Where is Dani?" he asks. "Thought she would be here."

"She might later. She is getting the kids' dinner together. She got them cleaned up. She'll be here when they are asleep." Suu's look softens. "I think that she is enjoying being around the kids."

Ahsoka and Bryne look at one another. _The most loving person in the universe. Practice for the hope of her world._ A young girl now with her grand-uncle.

They laugh as Suu slaps Cut upside the head. "Don't worry, old man. She'll be here. You might get a chance for round two. If you can handle it."

Ahsoka's eyebrow markings raise. Bryne smirks. "Gets dark in here when the lanterns burn down. The mineral content in the water holds warmth a good long time."

"Any rules I should know about?"

"No rules on Bath Night. Except one. No one talks about Bath Night." His head rocks forward as Suu's hand connects with the back of his skull.

Suu looks down. "You okay, love?" Cut asks. "Yeah. Just a day for absent friends."

Bryne smiles. "Gregor?"

"Among others," Suu replies. "Kind of a switch off," Bryne says quietly. He looks at Ahsoka. "Gregor would join us for the meal. As things progressed, he would go and look after the kids, make sure they were in the bed and taken care of. Might even take them camping."

Ahsoka nods gently. Her hand touches both his and Suu's face as they look down. "Gregor didn't need much. He just needed contact. He wasn't particularly interested in what might happen later." She looks at Cut. He nods. "We offered. He just needs contact," she repeats with a smile. "It was nothing for us to walk into a room and any of us would just be holding him."

Ahsoka smiles and reaches over and kisses Bryne softly at the revelation of this new dimension. She thinks of Rex and his care for his brothers. He was by-the-book, until his brothers were threatened. _Or his Jedi._ She recalls the pain in his eyes after they had reconnected on Mandalore. Of his pain for issuing the lookout for her when she had escaped.

_Absent friends._

She smiles as they raise their glasses in the old toast.

Later, as the light has dimmed, and her ears are filled with gentle sighs and whispers behind her, and her body and soul are filled with a powerful emotional reflection from another, she moves her thoughts to the man whose skin warms her, his lips playing over her lek. 

She hears words in a low whisper against the lek and in her montrals. Words that they don't often say to one another. Words that she and her hunt-brother don't need to say.

Her carnivore's teeth lances his ear lobe as she says them as well.

~+~+~+~+~+

On a bright desert world, two brothers lean against each other. One, a smiling man with a now shaven head, snuggles in closer to the more reserved man with one human eye left. They both look at another who stands on the desert floor below the old AT-TE. 

He looks to the horizon. Remembering his dead.

Remembering a young woman who he hopes is alive. A young woman who had made his existence more bearable in the cauldron. He remembers teaching her, and watching her grow into a powerful and yes, loving and compassionate, young woman.

_His sister._

He lets himself believe that it is the bright desert sun that causes the water to fill his eyes.

Behind him, on the walker, one of the brothers, the one that is much more reserved, holds his brother against him.

His eye is dark with guilt as he thinks of deleted messages on a comm. Messages that had trickled down in numbers recently. Of not telling his brother that she was alive, at least a year ago. Of peace, and of rest from the fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after events of The Night is Far Spent. In the overall timeline, about 5.5 years after Empire Day.
> 
> Title is from a poem "Absent Friends"


End file.
